


Crying Out

by starlightfantasykid



Category: EXO (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hunters!Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo and D.O are two separate people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: “You are not Kyungsoo”Those were the first words that Chanyeol had said to the figure standing before him.





	Crying Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've had part of this fic written for the longest time and I really wanted to finish it up. Unfortunately, I'm not proud of the ending of this fic as it feels very rushed in a way. I love both EXO and Supernatural rn, so I decided to combine the two. 
> 
> I will be updating Little Did You Know asp, but that fic takes a lot of brainpower to write and I'm pretty busy over the rest of the week.
> 
> This is not Beta'd, so all the mistakes are on me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

 

_ “You are not Kyungsoo” _

 

_ Those were the first words that Chanyeol had said to the figure standing before him.  _

 

_ Moonlight shines through the barn windows before fading away, briefly illuminating over the features of the stranger. Features that he’d become accustomed to ever since he was a child.  _

 

_ Dark chocolate brown owl-like eyes. Clear, pale skin. Plush, heart-shaped lips. Long lashes. Thick eyebrows. Short, black hair. He recognized it all. Yet, now they seem so different.  _

 

_ Instead of the adoration he had felt before, all he could feel is fear. Fear towards the unknown figure. Fear of what his best friend has become.  _

 

_ “No, I am not.” the figure stated, voice much deeper and more gravelly than his best friend’s. It’s a confirmation to the half of his brain that’s still in denial.  _

 

_ “My name is D.O “ A thunderclap resounds throughout the barn, even though it isn’t raining, revealing shadows in the shape of wings spread across the walls. “I am an angel of the lord”  _

 

_ \--- _

 

With his last remaining strength, Chanyeol kicks the door open and enters the motel room, automatically being hit by the scent of cheap air freshener. He crashes, face first, onto the twin sized bed, staining it with a red crimson liquid. It’s hard and uncomfortable, reeking of sweat, but his body feels sluggish and his mind is drowsy. He thinks he could just fall asleep on the floor if he wanted to. He barely registers the handgun, loaded with silver bullets, slowly slipping out of his hands. 

 

Blood trails down his forehead and the cuts across his body sting under the air conditioning. 

 

The wounds need to be treated, but his body is weary and his vision is fading in and out of consciousness. 

 

Through his blurry sight, Chanyeol could make out a dark figure from across the room, briskly traveling towards him. A shape that he recognizes even from afar. 

 

“Kyung-soo?” Chanyeol asks, word rough against his throat. The figure doesn’t speak, touching his forehead instead. Before he could say another word, a comfortable warmth spreads through his body, causing his mind to drift off as his eyes shut.

 

_ \--- _

 

_ It’s a trap.  _

 

_ They should’ve known that it was a trap with all the suspicious evidence lying around in plain sight, but instead, they had decided to go on their gut instinct and charged straight into the line of danger.   _

 

_ That’s how they landed themselves here.  _

 

_ Chanyeol is leaning against the creaky, old wood of the barn with cuts and bruises littering his body. Right leg fractured and shoulder dislocated. His eyes slowly trail towards the knife only a few feet away, knowing that it would be his only hope in this dreadful situation. But, before he could make any movements, his ears lock onto a harsh cry.   _

 

_ He can see Kyungsoo being slammed into the wall and dragged upward by an invisible force, spread-eagle. Feet dangling off the ground with the top of his head firmly against the hard surface, exposing his throat.  Chanyeol wants to shout his name, yet he can’t find the energy to do so. Instead, he decides to go for the knife. _

 

_ That is until a male, cladded in ebony, approaches him with a wicked smile spread across his face, eyes enveloped in pitch black.  _

 

_ Demon.  _

 

_ The man raises his hand and Chanyeol can feel something tightening around his throat, constricting his breathing. His back is dragged upward against the uncomfortable wood as he struggles to breathe. He grabs his neck, trying to pull the invisible hand choking him to no avail.  _

 

_ This is it. This is how they are going to go out. Killed by demons. _

 

_ Cackling resounds in his head as he slowly begins to surrender to his inescapable demise. However, even though the laughing, Chanyeol can hear a whisper from a voice that he has grown accustomed to over the past five years.  _

 

_ “Do it”  _

 

_ A bright light engulfs the room, blinding him for only a second before everything returns to darkness again.  _

_ \--- _

 

Chanyeol slowly regains consciousness, eyes fluttering open, becoming aware of the distinct aroma of coffee wafting through the room. His vision is filled with blurred shapes in hues of brown, eyes focusing on the spinning shapes that are gradually becoming clearer. 

 

It’s the ceiling fan. 

 

Now awake, he swings his legs off the bed, the carpet scratchy between his toes, as he pushes himself upward and rises to his feet. He notices the wounds on his body have been healed, but it’s no surprise to him. He’s more surprised to find the motel room empty. Yawning, he stretches his arms upward, his stomach grumbling from the lack of food- he had skipped dinner last night-, before traveling to the bathroom. It only contains a small wooden sink with a rectangular mirror hanging above and a shower to his right. 

 

Quickly, he flicks on the faucet and rinses his face, the water cool against his warm skin. He rubs his face with a nearby towel, rough in texture, but he doesn’t mind. Consistent traveling with a constant low on cash has made him more adaptable to the conditions of crappy motel rooms. 

 

He remembers the time when he had to live in his shitty stationwagon for a week because of the lack of money- most of their stolen credit cards had been compromised at this point. He remembers the sour smell that emitted from Kyungsoo and himself that prevented people from coming close to them. He remembers the nights where they would snuggle, as they slept inside of the trunk, to keep each other warm. 

 

Chanyeol snaps himself out of the memories because, if he were to think about them more, it would break him down completely. 

 

Instead, as he brushes his teeth, he tries to focus on the night before. The hunt. A werewolf pack adamant on biting men to create more of their dying kind, while feasting on the hearts of women. Luckily, the pack hadn’t increased their numbers by much as Chanyeol was able to catch on to the case in a short amount of time. Plus, he had the element of surprise on his side. 

 

However, it was still a tough fight. Five werewolves with superhuman strength and the fact that he couldn’t get bit increased the complications. 

 

The plan he created worked out great in the end with him able to perch from a nearby tree as he used a sniper rifle, equipped with silver bullets, to aim at the werewolves, living in a wooden cabin deep within the forest. He easily kills three of them before he’s spotted. That’s when the fight broke out which led to him receiving a plentiful amount of cuts and bruises. He’s glad that he was able to put a silver bullet in both of them before one of them could kill him.

 

Chanyeol spits the toothpaste into the sinking and rinses his mouth. Once he’s finished, he stares into the mirror, only to realize that he isn’t alone. He jumps in surprises backing up against the wall, hand reaching for the switchblade in his back jean pocket. He recognizes the person in an instant. 

 

Dark eyes and heart-shaped lips accompanied by short black hair. It’s the face that he had spent most of his life with. 

 

“You scared me!” Chanyeol exclaimed, hand moving from the pocket to grip his chest, as he forces a playful grin to spread across his face. He can’t bear to stare at the blank face in front, lacking any type of emotion. 

 

Secretly, he begs to see the familiar smile spread across the male’s face again, the one that would be brimming with joy and happiness. It hurts to know that he won’t be able to see that expression anytime soon. 

 

Because the person in front of him isn’t Kyungsoo. The person in front of him isn’t a person at all, but an angel inhabiting the body that once belonged to his best friend. An angel named D.O.

 

“I am sorry,” the deep, rough voice responds much deeper than the one he is accustomed to. The smile on his face falters slightly, before returning to its natural brightness. Years of faking about being FBI agents for their hunts have built this facade over him, burying his feeling overs a pile of lies. 

 

Kyungsoo is the only one who has been able to easily see through them. It makes sense as they have been partners for the longest time, even before Chanyeol had mastered the art of deception. 

 

“I bought some donuts from a store nearby for breakfast. I also made coffee,” D.O states pointing at the box accompanied by a single white mug on the ebony wooden table at the end of the room near the window that is covered by shutters which only allowed peeks of sunshine through. 

 

“Thanks” Chanyeol replies happily, patting the angel on the shoulder before as he rushes towards the table, stomach grumbling once again. He flips open the box, revealing an abundance of chocolate and glazed donuts inside. Quickly deciding on the chocolate one, he snatches it, taking a big bite out of it. The sweet, creamy texture with the light, fluffy bread taste spectacular. It’s just what he needed after that tiresome night. 

 

Before he knows it, he’s eaten two more. It’s on his fourth one when he notices that D.O has taken the seat across from him, staring at him intently with owlish eyes. He stops gorging himself with donuts, uncomfortable under the gaze. 

 

“Something wrong?” Chanyeol asks, deciding to drink his coffee instead, caffeine flowing through him instantly. It’s slightly cold from sitting under air conditioning for too long, but it tastes fine.

 

“Why did you lie to me, saying you were going to pick up dinner?” the angel asks, eyes full of disappointment and hurt. “I could not get a hold of you on your cell-phone and the Enochian sigils engraved onto your ribs prevent any angel, including myself, from finding your location. I was afraid that you might have died.”

 

He places the mug back down on the table. He was expecting this question. 

 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Chanyeol says without missing a beat. A perfect lie.

 

“You are lying.” D.O states as he continues to stare at him as if he’s peeking into his head. His head tilts in curiosity as his eyebrows furrow slightly. “You do not trust me” 

 

His eyes avoid the angel in front of him, locking his attention on the mug as he places the half-eaten donut back into the box. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know you.” Chanyeol calmly states, the smile fading away, spilling all the thoughts that are on his mind. “You may be in my best friend’s body, but I don’t know anything about you. All I know is that you’re an angel of the lord, but you could be lying to me. I can’t trust what I don’t know and, right now, you’re a mystery to me.” 

 

There’s a couple moments of silence between them before D.O speaks

 

“How do I win your trust?”

 

“Time” Chanyeol responds, not bothering to keep the friendly facade up, as his eyes are trained on to the mug, fingers circling the rim. His eyes glance upward to see the evident hurt on D.O’s face and guilt starts to run through his veins. 

 

“How’s Kyungsoo?” he asks, tone soft and gentle. 

 

“He is slowly healing with my grace.” the angel responds, face back to its monotone state with. “He is still stuck in a coma, but he will be alright.”

 

Chanyeol nods his head in acknowledgment of the information. He wipes the chocolate on his face with the back of his hand. 

 

After a few more moments of silence, he couldn’t take it anymore. Rising to his feet, Chanyeol fishes his car keys from his pocket. His eyes trail over to D.O, who is gazing at him curiously. 

 

“Come on, let’s go,” he says waving at for the other male to follow as he opens the door, automatically hit by the warm sun rays shining upon them. D.O stands to his feet with confusion written across his face. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Chanyeol just smirks.

 

“You’ll see” 

 

And with that the pair exit the motel room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Message me on my twitter, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
